Seikai
Seikai (西海, Western Sea), otherwise regarded as Seikai of the Strike (殴打の西海, Ōda no Seikai) is a powerful master of Hakuda and a member of the Yonmi (四海, Four Seas), previously regarded as the Four Perils (四危険, Shikiken). He is the guardian of an unnamed family within the Four Great Noble Families. Appearance Like all the Yonmi, Seikai is an oddity upon the common portrayal of the Shinigami. Rather than holding the air of a japanese soldier, Seikai's overall appearance - contrary to his heritage - is that of an almost european-looking noble. This is due to the insistence of the Yonmi, who have gained appearances that have completely redone their appearances in order to forgoe their former identities. Seikai himself takes the appearance of a relatively tall, and lean young man. However, Seikai holds an extremely muscular frame underneath his tight-fitting clothing, all to ensure his Hakuda prowess is at its peak constantly. Seikai's hair is colored a dark blue, and appears to be cut in a rather odd bob-cut, with a portion of his hair covering the edges of his right eye. He wears a pair of unframed spectacles with a rectangular shape. He, like all the other Yonmi, wears a rather odd attire. It consists of a western tuxedo that has a navy blue blazer, a lighter blue vest, a white dress shirt, a blue and black-striped tie, as well as a pair of standard black dress pants and shoes. He appears to have a unique blue rose of-sorts on his left pectoral. Personality Seikai's general demeanor can be described with only three words: calm, adaptable, ruthless. Seikai fits these words to a tee, mainly due to the way he has grown up. While he states that his past does not affect his current demeanor, that is all but true. Seikai's almost apathetic personality is in part of his inability to trust anybody outside of the Yonmi, which makes him constantly appear as if he doesn't care about the world: in reality, he is too scared. This calm personality also affects his daily mannerisms. He is unafraid of appearing as rude, though he prefers to be polite and, in a way, submissive to those around him. As well as this, Seikai dislikes having an authoritative persona telling him what to do, and therefore, constantly acts behind the scenes to ensure his own will is remained intact. Seikai is also a highly adaptable individual. He is able to quickly utilize his intellectual nature and knowledge of numerous things to his advantage, and shift the tide of any problem: military, political, or economical, to the favor he wishes. This is due to his ability to retain knowledge at a frightening rate, a side-effect of his passion for books. While he does read on numerous subjects, Seikai appears to read most evidently on Hakuda - his preferred form of fighting. He has assimilated hundreds of fighting styles within him from the reading he has accumulated, and is able to apply some of them through his unique expression of Hakuda quite effortlessly. Finally, Seikai is a highly ruthless individual. He has no qualms in killing individuals who have dared to interrupt in his work, and this shines most evidently within battle. Seikai is merciless, unethical, and a downright bastard when it comes to combat. He will do anything to turn the tides into his favor - including psychological warfare - and absolutely eradicate any and all opposition in only a heartbeat. Like all of the Yonmi, Seikai cares immensely for his brothers-in-arms, and will go on any path they deem appropriate in order to continue living together. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Hakuda Master As a member of the Yonmi, Seikai's most developed form of combat is, indeed, Hakuda. While his physical frame might say otherwise, Seikai's standing over Hakuda is powerful enough to reportedly utilize it solely within a battle against numerous Sternritter, coming out on top due to his sheer knowledge and application of the art. Hakuda Master: Seikai has been taught the Genryū form of Hakuda, and therefore, the most primitive form of combat within the Soul Society. Developed by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto as an extension of his swordsmanship skills, Seikai has redefined the style to suit his own personal needs. His overall skill is said to surpass even the likes of the Commander of the Onmitsukidō, an individual thought to be extremely well-versed within Hakuda. Seikai's overall prowess comes from his length of learning the art, as well as his natural aptitude towards the said art. He generally shifts his style dependent on the situation, and has no particular manner of approaching his enemies within combat. His unpredictability plays an enormous role within his combat style, and a constant element of surprise offsets his enemies to the point where even spiritually powerful individuals such as Captains are incapable of tracking his assaults clearly. This is mainly in part of his main form of Hakuda utilized, otherwise known as Hakkotsu-ryū (白骨流, Style of White Bone). Hakkotsu-ryū (白骨流, Style of White Bone): *'Form I: Inner Hollow' (形一・内虚, Yōichi: Naiuro): *'Form II: Outer Hollow' ( 形二・外虚, Yōni: Gaiuro): Zanpakutō Trivia *Seikai takes some evident inspiration from Seireitou Kawahiru, particularly in the naming scheme "Sei" and his mastery over . Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Yonmi Category:Hakuda Masters